I Don't Want To Go Back Alone
by Yami No Amburrrr
Summary: Kamishiro Ryouga is a new student in Heartland City. He never expected to meet someone like Yuuma.


First off I am so sorry for my lack of activity on this site. I've been writing a bit, but it's mostly been yaoi smut-fics that are one-shots that I either haven't posted at all, or that are on my Tumblr account.

Now, as for this fic, it is based off of a short film called "Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho", or in English "I Don't Want To Go Back Alone". It's absolutely adorable and I highly recommend watching it if you have 17 minutes to kill in your life. Look it up on Youtube or Tumblr!

For those of you who've already seen the film, you'll probably have a better idea of the setting of this story, especially since I based Yuuma's room and house off the one in the film owned by Leo, and the classroom is actually very much like Yuuma's regular Heartland Classroom. The teacher could even be Ukyo-sensei I supposed, though I didn't name that character as the name was irrelevant to the plot. I've added scenes, altered the order of others, and even removed some scenes so that I could make it a bit more fitting to Zexal. I hope you guys enjoy the fic. I'm not sure if I should add more of not, but let me know in reviews or PMs if you want another chapter where they go on a date or something, and I'll see what I can do for you~! x3

And finally, thank you so much for all the support of readers, even though I haven't updated anything in ages! I'm so happy people like my work this much x3

* * *

The only sound in the classroom was a loud and incessant clacking of fingers against the type-writer's keys, while the rest of the class was doing their math quiz. None of the students minded though, not even the green-haired girl who sat next to the boy who was causing the noise, the only student who was not looking down at his paper, but instead staring blankly into nothing with a pair of deep crimson eyes. Every few moments, the typing would stop abruptly and the boy would feel carefully along the surface of the paper, brushing his fingertips against the raised braille print on the page to check his answers, before pulling back in satisfaction and continuing with the next problem.

The boy's name was Tsukumo Yuuma, a boy who'd been blind since birth, and could not write as normal people could. He was by nature a cheerful boy, always smiling and very talkative. He behaved like a regular kid his age, not letting his disability stop him from succeeding in life. His classmates admired him greatly, and were used to his teaching aids, such as his loud type-writer. They could work through their quiz without letting it's noises bother them. Everyone was so engrossed that no one noticed a pair of deep cerulean eyes that were glancing at the blind boy. They belonged to a new boy in the class, who was a bit annoyed by the typing noises, but more intrigued by Yuuma. He had been exempted from the quiz since he'd just started classes that day, and had been alternating between staring at the boy and reading his book. His name was Kamishiro Ryouga, or Shark, as his old friends had called him. He had never seen a blind boy in class before, and since he was a bit embarrassed to admit his interest, he was trying his best to be discreet.

The timer on the front of the teacher's desk went off, indicating that the time for the quiz was over.

"Alright, class! Pass up your quiz papers please!" He exclaimed. Shark closed his book as the rest of his classmates put down their pencils and passed their papers up to the desks in front of them until they reached the teacher. Yuuma stopped his typing, feeling the back of the type-writer for his sheet, grasping it and pulling it out. The girl next to him, his best friend Mizuki Kotori, took his paper with a small murmur. Yuuma smiled in the direction of her voice, and Shark couldn't help but think of how oddly adorable it was. He quickly looked away, hoping no one had noticed the slightly pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Boys and girls, before we begin, I'd like to introduce our new student who's joining us today! Ryouga-kun, could you come up here please?" The teacher asked, making Shark internally groan.

"That's really not necessary..." He muttered, but came up anyway, shoving his hands into his pants pockets in displeasure. All eyes were on the purple-haired boy as he turned to face the class, with a nonchalant and almost stoic expression on his face.

"Just call me Shark I guess...I just moved to Heartland from Neo Domino..." He said simply, not looking directly at anyone, and almost getting hit in the face by a flying paper ball as he spoke. The class erupted in giggles as the teacher scolded their behavior. Yuuma touched Kotori's hand.

"What happened?" He asked, unable to see for himself. He had been curious about the new kid that Kotori had told him about and had been listening attentively to his voice. Kotori leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Some boys threw some paper at the new guy...they're awfully rude!" She frowned, and Yuuma pulled away looking a bit sad. He hated it when his class acted out like this. Shark took his seat again, as the teacher began the lesson, shrugging the incident off. He'd expected nothing less really. It was almost standard for people to pick on the new kid, and he wasn't about to stress out about it. He was confident it would pass. He focused instead on the teacher's voice, and the clacking sound of the blind boy's keypad as he typed. Suddenly it was oddly comforting.

By the time class ended, Shark was packing up his bags slowly, not in any particular hurry to get anywhere, since he had no friends or family waiting on him. As his classmates filed out, he spotted the two in the corner desk, the blind boy and the girl next to him, packing up as well. The girl packed her own things into her backpack, swinging it over her shoulders and waiting for her friend. The blind boy was expectantly slower, packing his things carefully into his bag and slinging it over his back as well. He stood, taking hold of the girl's upper arm for guidance, and the girl smiled, talking to him as they headed towards the exit. Shark took his bag and stood, about to leave when he noticed the pair had stopped. The girl looked at him with her peach-colored eyes.

"Wanna walk with us?" She offered politely, with a smile. The blind boy didn't even look his way, keeping his eyes straight into the hallway. Shark huffed, not wanting to show how happy he was to have companionship.

"Sure." He replied, walking on the girl's other side, opposite the blind boy.

"My name's Mizuki Kotori! It's a pleasure to meet you Shark!" She said happily. The boy perked up.

"Shark? You're the new boy aren't you?" He exclaimed, not turning his head as they walked through the halls, but Shark could see a smile form on the boy's face. They stopped briefly, and suddenly the blind boy held a hand out across Kotori's body, towards where Shark was.

"I'm Yuuma!" The boy said happily, smiling in Shark's general direction. Shark blinked, tentatively taking Yuuma's hand and shaking it slightly.

"Nice to meet you." He said, feeling obliged to answer since he understood that Yuuma could not see him and would have no idea he was there if he said nothing. Kotori smiled as they let go.

"Come on Yuuma, we're moving again." She warned, before walking, guiding Yuuma with her. Shark followed, keeping in step with Kotori as they walked down the streets towards residential areas. The buildings in this neighborhood were mostly condos, apartments that were fairly spacious and comfortable. Shark was staying in one nearby. Kotori kept up a light chatter as they walked that was inclusive for everyone, though Shark barely said anything. He kept facing straight ahead, trying not to keep staring at Yuuma. He wasn't sure why he was so interested in him. Was it because he was blind? Shark figured maybe that was it. The boy didn't seem at all distressed with the fact that he could see nothing...assuming he really could see nothing. Shark knew there were varying degrees of blindness. Just how much could Yuuma see? How did being blind effect him?

Moments later, Kotori stopped in front of a gate that led up to one of the condos. Yuuma stopped behind her, keeping his grip firmly on her arm. She pulled away from Yuuma slightly, turning to him.

"We're home! Yuuma, pass me your key." She instructed. Yuuma pulled a house key out of his pocket, holding it up in front of him to where he thought Kotori was, and Shark watched Kotori take it from his hand and unlock the gate for him.

"There you go! I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright?" Kotori said, returning Yuuma's key and smiling. Yuuma smiled back as he pocketed his house key again.

"Sure! See you, Kotori, and Shark, if you're still there!" Yuuma said, gripping the gate, carefully stepping inside and closing it behind him. Shark watched him head inside, surprised that he could move so well on his own.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around too!" Kotori said, heading back the way they came. Shark frowned.

"Wait, you don't live down this road?" Shark asked in confusion. Kotori smiled and shook her head.

"No, I live a few blocks over! I just always like walking Yuuma home to make sure he's alright!" Kotori exclaimed, smiling and waving at Shark as she turned to head back. Shark blinked, amazed that this girl would go that far for Yuuma. It seemed a bit much, even if he was blind. Was Yuuma not capable of walking himself? He had looked fine on the steps. Shark shrugged to himself, deciding it wasn't really any of his business what Kotori did, and walked on towards his new home, hands shoved in his pockets.

As the days went by, Shark began to make it a daily ritual to walk home with Kotori and Yuuma. He had nothing to lose by making the walk after all, since Yuuma didn't live too far from where he did. Sometimes the three of them would study together at Yuuma's house, or play hide and seek. It was always fun to stand in the corner and try to be silent as Yuuma would feel around for them blindly. Shark discovered that he lived with his older sister and grandmother, both of whom were completely seeing, but not nearly as protective over Yuuma as Kotori was. She was awfully dedicated to the whole looking after Yuuma thing, even though in Shark's mind, Yuuma didn't seem to need too much help.

Shark had spent lunch with Kotori and Yuuma many times, watching Yuuma eat, read, talk and drink as a normal kid would, with a few adjustments. He would never eat anything drippy, mostly rice balls, and when he drank it was always with a straw, probably to reduce the risk of spilling on himself. Yuuma had no speech impairments, and was in fact more of a chatterbox than anything. Shark felt oddly at ease listening to Yuuma drone on about nothing, always finding himself strangely transfixed by him. The way his cheeks formed dimples when he smiled, how white his teeth were, how his eyes were always bright and happy, though they never focused on the people he spoke to, indicating to Shark that he really was completely blind.

He found it interesting to watch Yuuma read, since it involved the boy running his fingers over a book that was printed not in words, but in combinations of bumps that were a language Yuuma seemed to understand. Shark did a bit of research, learning that this language was called 'braille' and had been developed by a blind man. He found it very interesting, wondering if he could learn. Unlike seeing people, Yuuma would often keep his head up when reading, staring off at nothing as his fingers moved along the page, from left to right, then back to the left once he'd reached the end of the sentence, moving a bit further down to continue. Shark would always watch his hand, knowing that Yuuma had no idea he was doing so. He could watch Yuuma all he wanted when it was just the two of them, since Yuuma never knew it was happening.

Their time alone was relatively limited, since Kotori was always helping Yuuma, always with him, hovering nearby and smiling at him. In class, she would tell him what the teacher was writing on the board during the lessons, since he could not see it himself, and after class they would laugh over private jokes. Shark couldn't help but feel like smiling when Yuuma laughed, wishing somehow that he could laugh with Shark as well. Unfortunately socializing was never his strong suit, but Yuuma didn't seem to mind. Still, he wanted to get closer to Yuuma somehow, without having to rely on Kotori as a crutch to support any conversations they had, even though he knew splitting the two of them up would be hard. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kotori probably had a crush on Yuuma, which Shark could understand, but it meant she might get jealous or mad at him if he tried to pry them apart, even temporarily.

Thankfully later that month in class, the Class President, Todoroki Takashi, provided Shark with the perfect opportunity to get closer to Yuuma. He announced a new project for the class, in which the boys and girls would be segregated and write essays about separate topics in pairs. Shark had to suppress a grin as he watched Kotori reluctantly get up from her seat and head off to work with another female partner, leaving Yuuma by himself. Shark was up in a flash, trying not to rush over too fast towards the other end of the room, and quickly slid into the seat next to Yuuma, making Yuuma turn to him expectantly.

"You want to be partners?" Shark asked. Yuuma smiled recognizing Shark's voice.

"Sure! Let's do it!" He exclaimed. Shark smirked, feeling an inner sense of victory.

"Alright. Where should we work on this? Your place?" He asked. Yuuma nodded.

"Okay! You wanna come over after school? We can start brainstorming!" He said, hearing the teacher call for everyone to return to their seats to begin the lessons.

"Alright. I'll walk you home then." Shark affirmed, getting up and heading back to his place, watching Kotori look at him partially in relief that Yuuma was with someone she could trust. Shark sat in his spot, wanting the lesson to go by fast so he could walk Yuuma home. Why he was so excited about it, he wasn't entirely sure.

Class ended later than Shark expected, and he quickly packed up his stuff and headed over to Yuuma's desk, where Kotori was apologizing to Yuuma that she wouldn't be able to walk him home since her partner had wanted to get started in the library right away. Yuuma had smiled and waved her off.

"Don't worry Kotori! Shark said he'd walk me home! We're going to start our project too!" Yuuma exclaimed. Kotori looked at Shark as he approached, giving him a slightly strange look for a moment, before finally nodding.

"Alright...have fun, you two." She said dismissively, exiting the classroom. Yuuma packed his bag.

"Shark, are you there?" He asked. Shark mentally face-palmed for not saying anything to announce his presence.

"Yeah. You ready to go?" Shark replied smoothly. Yuuma smiled and stood.

"Yep." Yuuma reached up, gripping Shark's purple jacket sleeve and hooking his arm through the older boy's, gripping his bicep gently but firmly. Shark blushed slightly, because he'd never really noticed how Yuuma held Kotori when they walked...the pose really looked like he was escorting Yuuma down the aisle at a wedding. Shark was relieved that Yuuma couldn't see his face, or that anyone else was here to notice his embarrassment. Yuuma smiled playfully.

"Oi, Shark, you still there? You can walk now!" He said. Shark huffed, flushing even more.

"Yeah...sorry, let's get going then..." Shark muttered, starting to walk, letting Yuuma follow next to him. Yuuma smiled, suddenly gripping Shark's forearm with his other hand.

"Why're you wearing a jacket today?" He asked casually. Shark blinked, amazed that Yuuma had figured that out just by touch. Long sleeves could have meant anything, from sweater to shirt, but Yuuma had said 'jacket'. Shark smirked.

"How'd you know it was a jacket, not a sweater or something?" Shark retorted. Yuuma shrugged, toying a bit with the material against Shark's forearm as they walked.

"The material feels more like a jacket than a sweater!" He said, making Shark want to face-fault. That was his reasoning? He'd just guessed then?

"Idiot...I wore it cause I get cold." He muttered, making Yuuma chuckle.

"It's not that cold! I never wear long sleeves this time of year! You must really be sensitive!" He exclaimed. Shark huffed. If he'd been with anyone else, he would've snapped at that idea. It could imply that he wasn't tough, but for some reason with Yuuma it didn't seem that way. The boy was making a comment and it was not meant to insult Shark at all. It was just a casual statement.

"Maybe I just like jackets..." He said, feeling oddly happy for the conversation as they walked down the streets. They reached Yuuma's house, stopping in front of the gate. Yuuma took his keys from his pocket and held them out for Shark.

"I always have trouble with the locks. They're kind of small, you know? Would you mind opening it?" Yuuma asked sheepishly, not looking directly at Shark. Shark stared for a moment. It was true. The lock was tiny, and it would be hard to fit a key in without being able to see what one was doing. He smiled and took the key from Yuuma's hand.

"Of course. Whatever you need." He replied, and unlocked the gate, holding it open for Yuuma. Yuuma smiled and gripped the gate, stepping up towards the house door, in turn opening it for Shark.

"Come on in." He said, though it wasn't necessary, since Shark was already in the house, getting his shoes off.

"Are we studying in your room?" Shark asked. Yuuma nodded, closing the door and kicking off his own shoes.

"Yep!" He affirmed, feeling along the wall as he headed into the kitchen. Shark always found this part to be pretty amazing, considering Yuuma was completely blind, and was not afraid to navigate without a guide other than the wall. He seemed to know where the walls were in general, stopping before corners and changing direction, dragging his hand ahead of him slightly. Shark walked behind him, following Yuuma up the stairs. He had once tried to walk up the stairs of his own condo with closed eyes, trying to picture what it would be like for Yuuma, but had quickly tripped and fallen. Yuuma above him though, was walking confidently, a bit slower than most people, but his steps were all without falter. He seemed to have an approximate knowledge of where the stairs were, even without his eyesight. Still, Shark was always ready to catch him if he slipped, which the boy had admitted to doing several times.

They rounded the hall until they reached Yuuma's room, which had a very clean floor, a desk, some books, a computer, a closet and a bed. His walls were bland, nothing too impressive in the decor of the room. Shark figured it made sense, since the occupant of said room couldn't see anything anyway. Shark and Yuuma dropped their school bags next to the door, and Yuuma let out a large sigh, heading towards where he knew his closet was.

"I need to change..." He murmured, beginning to lift his uniform top, which drew Shark's attention pretty quickly. Although he felt internally guilty for not giving Yuuma privacy as he took his top off, Shark couldn't help but be attracted to the other's lightly tanned back, his slight V-shaped build being revealed as Yuuma pulled the shirt over his head, shaking his hair out slightly as it came off fully. He tossed the shirt in the direction of his desk, before feeling for the handle of his closet. He pulled it open and felt for a moment for another shirt, and pulled a plain red one out. Yuuma kicked the door shut behind him as he turned around to face Shark, allowing the other a very brief glance at his toned midsection before the shirt was pulled down to conceal it.

"Much better!" Yuuma exclaimed happily, oblivious to Shark's silent stare and the blush on his face. Shark's body felt oddly warm, and he couldn't help but begin to shrug off his jacket.

"I'm getting kind of hot...hey, Yuuma is there a washroom I can use?" He asked, dropping his jacket on the bed. Yuuma nodded.

"Yeah! It's just down the hall to the right!" He said.

"Thanks." Shark replied, quickly ducking out of the room to head off to the washroom. Yuuma went over to the bed, seating himself on the covers to wait, when he felt something unfamiliar beneath him. He frowned, gripping what he recognized as Shark's jacket and pulling it out from under him. He held it in his hands, feeling the fabric, bringing it closer to his face to rub it against his cheek. He smiled and closed his eyes, loving how soft and warm the fabric was, catching a hint of Shark's scent on the material. He placed it to his nose, inhaling deeply to figure out what Shark smelt like, feeling oddly warm as he took in the scent of lavender laced within the jacket. He sighed happily, leaning back so that he was lying on the bed, partially enveloped in Shark's jacket, smiling as he stared blindly at the ceiling.

Yuuma wasn't sure what was happening to him. He'd never been attracted to anyone before, partially because he couldn't see people and judge them by their appearance. He could only really determine how he liked someone by talking to them, maybe touching them, if they allowed it. Yuuma had to let his hands be his eyes, but it was hard to judge by touch alone how good-looking someone was, and so physical attraction was not something he had ever experienced. Kotori had told him many times about boys she'd been crushing on, and all he could really do was smile and acknowledge he was listening. He couldn't offer his own input, or share his own ideas of people whom he found attractive. Personality was the only thing he had to judge. He did like Shark's scent though...along with his voice, and from what he'd heard of Shark's personality, he liked that too. Was he attracted to Shark? Yuuma wasn't sure, but he was eager to spend more time with him regardless, since surely that was the only way to sort out his feelings.

Shark arrived in the washroom, closing the door and immediately turning on the sink. He stared in the mirror, stunned to find his normally pale skin to be flushed and he was almost sweating. Why was he reacting so strongly to Yuuma being shirtless? He'd seen hundreds of boys without tops! Why was Yuuma any different?

"Because he's Yuuma..." Shark muttered, answering his own question as he tried to snap the beautiful mental image of topless Yuuma from his mind. He quickly splashed his face with some cold water to snap himself out of it, before exiting the bathroom so as not to keep Yuuma waiting too long. They needed to work on their project after all.

Shark stopped by the door to Yuuma's bedroom, about to announce his presence when he spotted Yuuma sitting on his bed with his face in Shark's jacket. He blinked, flushing slightly when he heard Yuuma sigh, feeling his heart clench. What on Earth was Yuuma doing? He watched, trying hard not to breathe, not wanting to interrupt Yuuma's moment, lying on the bed with his jacket almost covering his upper body. He was blushing again, he was sure of it.

"What are you...doing, Yuuma?" Shark asked finally, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. Yuuma's unseeing eyes shot open in surprise and he immediately sat up, his face heating up slightly.

"S-Shark! I was um...cold! Yeah...it's chilly in here..." He lied, stammering slightly. Shark smirked and snorted.

"Whatever happened to you saying you don't get cold?" Shark teased, which made Yuuma pout.

"Everyone gets cold sometimes!" He protested. Shark rolled his eyes, then remembered that Yuuma couldn't see it. He picked up his school bag and sat on the bed next to Yuuma, unzipping his pack to get his books out.

"Whatever. We need to start working now, right? Any ideas for the project?" Shark asked. Yuuma immediately perked up.

"Oh right! Okay, let's work then!" He agreed.

The boys spent the next couple of days getting together at Yuuma's house and working, mostly doing some oral brainstorming and reading. Shark would note down the ideas on a slip of paper at Yuuma's insistence, since apparently writing was faster than trying to type in braille. Their work was mostly uninterrupted, save for Yuuma's grandmother or sister checking in and occasionally inviting Shark to supper if he stayed over late enough. Shark found that at his own dinner table, Yuuma didn't seem as worried about messing things up as much as he was at school. He claimed he had clothes to change into if he spilled something, so it wasn't as big a problem.

The more time Shark spent with Yuuma, the more open he became with him. He started to see tiny glimpses of Yuuma's world, both out in public and in the privacy of his home. This only made him more curious about Yuuma. He'd yet to ask direct questions about his blindness, such as how long he'd been without sight, what it was really like, how did he feel about it, and so on. He was a bit nervous to ask, in case it was a sensitive topic with the boy. Shark constantly had to bite his tongue, pushing his questions back into his head by focusing on other things, such as reading next to Yuuma and occasionally pointing out some evidence orally to the blind boy.

One day however, Shark's resistance finally wore thin. It was a regular evening. Shark and Yuuma were reading over their books, looking for evidence to support their theories in their essay plan, but Shark was more distracted by Yuuma, sitting next to him, dragging his fingers across the pages of his book that lay in his lap. He bit his lip several times, fighting back his intrusive questions, but he still felt a need to know. He had to know, and he had to know now.

"Yuuma...how long have you been...like this?" Shark asked hesitantly. Yuuma looked confused.

"What do you mean? Like, how long have I had partially red hair, or how long have I been blind?" He teased, smiling to let Shark know the questions were okay. Yuuma was actually a bit surprised that Shark hadn't asked him yet. It was a typical question for newer friends of his. Shark blinked, growling in annoyance at his own stupidity.

"How long have you been blind, then?" Shark asked. Yuuma smiled, turning so Shark could see his profile.

"My whole life. I was born this way."

"Does it bother you?" Yuuma shook his head.

"Not usually...sometimes I do get a bit upset that I can't see anything, but I just learned to accept it, you know? I can't change it, so I have to live with it! Everyone kind of has that right? Something that could hold them back if they let it, but I can't let my blindness stop me from living my life. So I won't!" Yuuma exclaimed, grinning widely. Shark nodded in agreement. He knew lots of people who gave up over petty problems that were ridiculously minor compared to Yuuma's disability. But the fact that Yuuma could keep going...he was amazingly strong to do so. He looked at Yuuma's braille book.

"Can I see that book for a second?" Shark asked, taking it from Yuuma. Yuuma frowned, sipping his juice through a straw as Shark ran his fingers over the bumps, closing his eyes to imitate Yuuma. The braille felt like nothing but random bumps to him...he had no idea how Yuuma could even read, never mind write the language.

"I don't know what I'd do if I was blind." Shark murmured. Yuuma shrugged.

"You'd just get used to it. It's not all bad! There are some advantages even. People do tons of favors for you all the time, and you don't even have to ask!" Yuuma said, finishing his drink. Shark chuckled, bookmarking the pages before closing his books.

"So, you've never even seen Kotori's face?" He stated. Yuuma shook his head.

"Never. I haven't seen anyone's face. Kotori has told me what she looks like though, so I can try and think up her appearance in my mind a little bit...I doubt it's right though. The most I get is stuff like her height, how her arms work...cause I can feel those sorts of things. I can't understand what the color green that's in her hair looks like." He replied. Shark smiled sadly at that. It was kind of sad that Yuuma had never seen colors. It made him feel a strange pang inside his chest.

"I think she likes you." Shark noted suddenly, eager to change the topic. Kotori had been a bit cold to him lately, ever since he unofficially took over the duty of walking Yuuma home every day after school. Shark had even started picking Yuuma up, since his house was on the way. She knew it was initially for their project partnership, but it was clear to everyone, except maybe Yuuma, that Shark was going above and beyond what was required for a simple school assignment. Yuuma laughed.

"Of course she likes me! She's my best friend! Whoever heard of a best friend who didn't like you?" He exclaimed. Shark looked down for a moment, wondering if maybe the relationship was in fact one-sided. He was oddly hopeful that it was.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean that I think she's into you." Shark finished. This made Yuuma gape in disbelief in Shark's direction.

"Really? No way! That's not possible!" He gasped. Shark shrugged.

"I just think the way she looks at you...it's more than friendship." Shark said. Yuuma looked a bit uncomfortable with this topic, and he quickly grabbed his book back off of Shark's lap and opened it to read again. He turned away from Shark once more, a slight frown on his face.

"Stop that, okay? It's not true..." He murmured, tracing his fingers over the pages to indicate that he was reading, or trying to. Shark sighed, knowing he'd gone a bit too far. He needed a way to make it up to Yuuma.

"Look, I guess you're not into her then? Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Shark said, genuinely feeling guilty, but also internally relieved somehow. Why was it that Yuuma's apparent lack of interest in Kotori making him happy? Yuuma smiled slightly, hearing the remorse in Shark's voice.

"It's okay, I guess. You gotta ask to know right? I really didn't know she was into me...I can't read people very well. I'm not into her as more than a friend, or a sister." He admitted. Shark smiled, happy that he'd lightened Yuuma's mood again.

"Got it. Here, I'll throw that away for you." Shark said, reaching across Yuuma's lap to grab the empty juice bottle Yuuma had finished earlier. Yuuma chuckled as Shark stood.

"See? Free favors for the blind!" He called, which made Shark snort in amusement.

A few days later in school, Yuuma was eating lunch alone with Kotori for the first time since Shark had arrived, since the latter had a medical appointment. Usually Yuuma could focus on Kotori's chatter, which she did almost incessantly today since she hadn't seen much of Yuuma since they started their projects, but today was strangely different. Yuuma could not stop thinking of Shark, feeling oddly empty without him around. Yuuma was having one of his moments, where he regretted being blind, wishing that he knew what Shark looked like, so he could picture him properly in his head. All he really could think of was a mix of a soft jacket, strong biceps that he held while Shark guided him to and from school daily, and the slightest hint of lavender that lingered on his clothes. He felt an ache in his chest, wishing that he could picture more than that.

"Kotori." He spoke up suddenly, cutting the girl off. She blinked.

"What is it, Yuuma?" She asked curiously.

"Can you tell me what Shark looks like?" Yuuma asked, looking in her direction with pleading eyes. Kotori frowned, trying to think of the boy Yuuma mentioned. She had described people to Yuuma before, but it was odd to see him looking so desperate for it. She wondered what was going on.

"Well...he's a bit taller than you. He has pale skin, deep blue eyes, and long purple hair. It curls up at his shoulders, so it doesn't quite touch them. He usually wears that purple jacket of his over the uniform that all the boys wear...I'm not sure what else to say." She said. Yuuma smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Kotori." Kotori frowned.

"You've been spending quite a bit of time with him lately..." She noted. Yuuma nodded, gobbling down his rice balls.

"Yeah! We're working hard on that project! How's yours coming along?" He asked once he swallowed. Kotori sighed mentally and answered his question. She figured that maybe she was just seeing things. Shark was looking at Yuuma a certain way, and caring for him...she really shouldn't be jealous, especially if Yuuma didn't consider Shark as anything more than a friend.

After school, she watched Shark guide Yuuma outside the classroom before heading off to do her own studies. Shark was smirking as he led Yuuma down the halls, his pace a bit quicker than normal, which didn't go unnoticed by Yuuma.

"Shark? What's up? Why're we rushing today?" Yuuma asked in curiosity.

"I have a surprise for you." He said simply. Yuuma gasped in shock.

"Really? A surprise? What is it?" He asked, sounding excited. Shark chuckled.

"Be patient, Yuuma." He instructed, turning to exit out the student parking area where he'd parked his D-Wheeler motorbike. He'd finally gotten it shipped from his old home in Neo Domino, and thought maybe Yuuma would like a ride. The boy had been interested in his bike when he'd mentioned it one day while studying. Yuuma stopped when Shark did, next to the bike.

"We can't be home already! Shark, where are we?" He asked, confused. Shark smiled.

"This is where the surprise is. Remember the bike I told you I had? I finally got it today, and thought maybe you'd want a ride home on it." Shark offered, watching as Yuuma's eyes lit up in amazement. It made him feel warm inside, his stomach doing flip flops.

"You're kidding! Where is it? I want to see!" He exclaimed, reaching his free hand out. Shark smiled, taking Yuuma's hand in his own and guiding it to the surface of the bike, so that the boy could stroke it, and see it in his own way. Yuuma's grin only widened as he let go of Shark in favor of running both hands along the hood, the handles, the seats, the wheels even. He had never touched a motorbike before, since as a blind boy, he knew he'd never be able to drive one.

"I can ride it with you?" Yuuma asked in confirmation, amazed. He'd been in cars, but never on a motorbike. He imagined it'd be more exciting than just sitting in a confined space strapped in by a seat belt. Shark smirked.

"If you want, yes." He said, trying to sound casual, as if he wasn't looking forward to this. The only way they could ride would be if Yuuma wrapped his arms around Shark, and the thought excited him greatly. Yuuma nodded eagerly.

"Let's do it!" He exclaimed, making Shark's heart race as the boy smiled. God what was wrong with him? Shark nodded, helping Yuuma into his spare helmet, then to climb onto the bike. He sat down in front of Yuuma and turned the key, pressing the clutch and feeling the engine roar to life. Yuuma clung to him instinctively at the sudden loud noise. The motorbike was louder than cars, but he trusted Shark not to get him into anything too dangerous.

"You ready?" Shark called over the roar of the engine. Yuuma nodded.

"Yes!" He replied loudly. Shark smirked.

"Hold on tight then!" He released the clutch, pushing the bike into gear and revved as he sped out of the parking lot. Yuuma was stunned by the sudden rush of air in his face, squeezing Shark's upper body so hard Shark thought he might have trouble breathing. Shark slowed the bike, going at a cruising speed as he blended in with traffic, hoping to calm Yuuma's racing heart, which he could feel against his back. Shark was purposely taking the 'scenic route' home, even though he knew Yuuma had no need for the sights. He wanted to get Yuuma on the freeway, so that he could get the full experience of motorbiking.

As they drove, Yuuma found himself slowly calming, especially when they got onto the expressway, roaring non-stop and at a constant speed. Yuuma felt his hair and clothes whip, and he liked the feeling of moving so fast that he was flying. He couldn't see a thing as usual, and his hearing was dulled slightly by the engine, but he loved the speed. His grip loosened slightly on Shark's back as he relaxed, leaning closer to Shark, laughing at the cool breeze. He wooted at the top of his lungs as they drove, which made Shark chuckle. He knew Yuuma would love this.

They spent almost an hour on the roads, until finally they arrived back at Yuuma's house. Shark parked the bike and helped Yuuma off, amazed at the large grin on Yuuma's face.

"That was incredible! Shark that bike goes so fast! I loved it! It was amazing, I felt like I was flying!" He exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement. Shark smiled, but it faltered when Yuuma shivered slightly, rubbing his mostly bare upper arms. Biking had been fun, but it had also been a bit chilly to ride with only a t-shirt to protect him from the colder wind.

"I better-" Yuuma started but he never even finished his sentence because suddenly Shark was wrapping his favorite purple jacket over the boy's shoulders. Yuuma tensed in surprise, feeling instantly warmer from Shark's lingering heat on the jacket against his arms.

"...Shark?" Yuuma asked, blushing slightly, having not expected Shark to do such a thing. It really wasn't necessary, since he was just outside his gate and could just step inside to warm up...but he did appreciate the gesture.

Shark had no idea why he'd just given up his jacket like that. He never gave it away to anyone, since it was his favorite and didn't really trust anyone to use it. He wasn't the type to share clothing...but he had reacted without even thinking about that. It was a reflex, a strange instinctual feeling that drove him to remove his jacket and put it on Yuuma to warm him up. Why did his heart race when Yuuma blushed slightly.

"Do...you have your key? I'll open the gate..." Shark offered softly, after a moment of silence. Yuuma nodded after a few seconds, reaching into his pocket and holding the keys out towards Shark. The other took them and opened the gate up for Yuuma, holding it for him and sliding the keys into the blind boy's hand again. Yuuma took a hold of the gate as he always did, stepping towards the house.

"Are you coming in, Shark?" He asked, wanting to spend more time with the boy. Shark shrugged.

"Might as well. I have nothing better to do." Shark replied smoothly, though really he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be than with Yuuma. Yuuma grinned widely and headed towards the house, followed by Shark. A few minutes later, after a quick hello from Akari who had let Shark stay provided he and Yuuma did their schoolwork. So consequently, the boys were in Yuuma's room, doing their homework in silence. Yuuma was at his desk, his books spread out, running his fingers over their science book doing the required reading for their new unit. Shark was seated on the bed, doing his math homework.

"Um, Shark? What does this word mean..." Yuuma asked suddenly, looking very confused as he brushed his fingers repeatedly over a set of bumps. Shark frowned and got up next to him as he normally would if he was going to read over Yuuma's shoulder, only to remember that the boy read in braille, which he still didn't understand.

"Can you spell it out for me?" Shark asked. Yuuma nodded, running his fingers over the bumps, with Shark watching intently.

"Photo...syn...thesis. I don't get what it means." He sounded out. Shark blinked then smirked.

"It's basically where plants turn the sunlight into energy. That chapter probably explains it more. I know the one I read did." Shark said. Yuuma nodded.

"Oh right...I knew that!" He exclaimed, returning to his reading. Shark still watched, his curiosity getting to him again.

"How do you read braille? It looks like bumps to me...I can't believe they actually mean something." He murmured. Yuuma smiled and nodded, his hand pausing on the page.

"It's tough, but I've been reading this way for quite awhile, so I'm used to it! The hardest part is the translating. Not a lot of seeing people can read braille, so they can't turn regular books into braille written ones. The blind certainly can't do it, since we can't read the regular books in the first place!" He said with a smirk. Shark nodded in understanding.

"Would you show me a little?" He asked suddenly, which made Yuuma's grin widen.

"Sure! Here, give me your hand and we'll read together!" He said, holding out his hand, palm down over the table. Shark slowly put his own hand in Yuuma's, who carefully gripped the top of Shark's hand, letting the boy's fingers rest over the page, using his own other hand to get a sense of where they were starting.

"Do you feel these two dots here? They mean that the word begins with a captial! Then it says...photo...syn...thesis...is a...process...used by...plants - oh wait it does explain it!" Yuuma laughed, dragging Shark's hand across the page as he spoke. Shark smiled, still not getting it, but happy that Yuuma was happy. They read the rest of the chapter on photosynthesis together like that, until Yuuma's sister called them down for supper. Shark packed up his school bags, telling Yuuma that he'd see him tomorrow at school, since he was going to spend the night typing up the last of their essay. It wasn't until he started driving away on his bike when he realized he hadn't gotten his jacket back from Yuuma after he offered it to him. He'd have to get it back tomorrow, he decided, smirking at the excuse to visit Yuuma again.

The next day at school, Shark wasn't able to get to his first class, since he'd been up late and slept in. While he was on the way to school on his own, he'd gotten a call from one of the retail outlets he'd applied to in order to pay his student rental fees for his condo. He did get a reduced price and a grant, but he still needed work to pay for other expenses. That meant he couldn't get his jacket back right away, but thankfully he managed to get to Yuuma before second period, rushing to the boy's seat as the students filed into class and the teacher was preparing for his lesson.

"I left my jacket at your place last night." Shark said. Yuuma blinked, then remembered that he'd forgotten to give it back.

"Oh right! Sorry! You wanna come over today and get it?" Yuuma offered with a smile. Shark shook his head, his hand almost unconsciously going to cover Yuuma's own that was resting on the desk. Yuuma's eyes widened slightly at this. Shark blushed a bit once he realized what he'd done, but he didn't pull away.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have a job interview, and I don't know how long it'll go. Do you think you can give it to me tomorrow?" Shark asked. Yuuma nodded, cheeks flushing a bit, noticing that his heart was racing.

"Sure!" He said. Shark sighed in relief, glad that was taken care of. He spotted Kotori coming towards them to take her spot and quickly took his hand off of Yuuma's.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Shark said quickly, walking off before Kotori could question him. He took his seat just as the teacher began the lesson, trying not to look in Yuuma's direction in case Kotori was watching him. Yuuma in turn was trying to focus on the lesson instead of his thoughts of Shark. The way his hand felt oddly warm from where Shark had covered it...it made him feel tingly inside. He'd been feeling this way for awhile...and he was starting to figure out what it was. When Shark had left early that night, he'd thought on his own about what he was feeling. Yuuma wasn't sure if he was right, but he had an urge to speak his mind. He wanted to tell someone. He longed to confess his feelings, so he was a bit upset that Shark wasn't coming over that evening. He would've preferred to explain in private.

Yuuma heard Shark's voice as the boy excused himself shortly before the end of class, having already explained to the teacher why he was leaving early. Shark was hoping his interview would be short so that he'd get to see Yuuma later that day. His chest felt so heavy lately and he couldn't think of much else besides the blind boy. He wanted to be with him more than anything...but wasn't about to admit it. Shark was far too stubborn.

Class ended about a half hour after Shark left, and all the students began packing up. Yuuma packed slowly, still thinking about Shark, and feeling the need to talk about it. He bit his lip, feeling stressed and confused about how he felt. He heard Kotori packing up next to him.

"Where's Shark today, Yuuma? I saw him talking to you before class." She said. Yuuma nodded.

"Yeah. He said he wasn't coming over today. He's got a job interview." Yuuma replied, wondering whether or not he should tell Kotori how he felt. His heart was feeling heavy and he felt as if he was going to burst.

"Kotori, there's something I need to tell you." Yuuma blurted out before he could stop himself. Kotori looked at him in confusion, leaning closer.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked. Yuuma bit his lip.

"I can't say it here..." He murmured. Kotori frowned.

"What's so important that you can't say here?" She asked. Yuuma shook his head.

"No. You know what never mind...it's kinda stupid anyway." He said, but Kotori scooted her chair closer to his.

"Oh no you don't! Now you've got me curious! Yuuma, what's up? Tell me!" She pressed. Yuuma sighed, knowing that Kotori wouldn't let this drop.

"Is there anyone else in here, besides us?" He asked softly. Kotori's eyes widened as she saw the look on her crush's face. Her heart raced slightly, and she quickly looked around to discover that they were in fact alone.

"No, everyone's left Yuuma." She said, leaning closer and looking at him expectantly with a large smile. Yuuma toyed with the strings of his bag, thinking over how he was going to say this.

"I...I think I'm...falling in love with Shark..." He finally managed to say. Yuuma couldn't see Kotori's reaction, couldn't see her smile drop suddenly and the way she pulled away silently, staring at him in surprise, hoping she'd heard wrong. The silence made Yuuma a bit confused.

"Did you hear me, Kotori?" He asked. Kotori bit her lip.

"Yeah...I did. I just...don't know what to say..." She said softly, trying to keep her tone light, forcing herself to smile even though she was still trying to process what was happening. Yuuma smiled to himself. He'd definitely expected that.

"What do you mean by...love, Yuuma?" Kotori asked hesitantly. Yuuma looked in her direction with a smile and slightly flushed cheeks.

"Like, I want him as my boyfriend love!" He exclaimed. Kotori stiffened, feeling her heart breaking at the confession. So the boy she was in love with didn't feel the same to her, even after all she did for him. She began to pack her bag quickly.

"Yuuma, I'm sorry my mom called me. She reminded me about my grandmother's birthday today, so I have to get home." She spoke a bit too quickly, and the hastened sounds of her scrambling to pack her bags were enough to tip Yuuma off that she wasn't happy.

"Ko-Kotori...!" He started to say in her direction, but Kotori didn't stop talking, standing and swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"I really have to go Yuuma, I've kept them waiting long enough already. I'll try to stop by later, I won't even stay for cake, alright? See you later." She finished, rushing out of the classroom with wet eyes, leaving Yuuma on his own. The boy sighed sadly, now feeling guilty about upsetting his best friend. Shark had even told him that he suspected Kotori had a crush on him! Why on Earth did he tell her? He was such an idiot! Of course it would've hurt her most!

Regardless, Yuuma made his way home, using his white hoover cane as a guide. It was the first time he'd walked home alone in quite some time, but he wasn't at all worried about it. His mind was far too preoccupied on his feelings. He struggled with the door to the gate, unlocking it on his own and heading inside. Yuuma put on a fake smile and gave his grandmother and sister a cheery hello as he entered, saying he was going to study in his room for the night. As soon as he closed the door, he dropped his bag next to it and collapsed onto his bed, sighing deeply.

What was he going to do? He'd hurt his best friend by confessing his feelings for his other friend. This whole thing was the reason why he hadn't really wanted to confess in the first place. He didn't want to ruin friendships over a crush. He didn't want to tell Shark how he felt, since he had no way of knowing if Shark felt the same. Would Shark be disgusted with him for it? He wished now more than ever that he could see, wanting to know exactly how Shark looked at him, if he even did, and what Shark saw in him. Was Yuuma even good looking, or worth looking at? He didn't even know. Yuuma never paid any attention to the clothes he wore or how his hair was before he went out in public, because he could not judge his own appearance. Did he look nice? Suddenly it meant quite a bit how he looked, because Shark would notice him even if he couldn't see himself. Yuuma curled up into himself, hugging his body around his chest, since that was really the only way he could see himself. He hoped Kotori would get here soon so he could apologize for being an idiot.

Shark finished his interview sooner than he expected, and he was quite certain he'd get the job. A quick glance at his watch told him that school was done, and although it was too late to walk Yuuma home, he could always stop by Yuuma's place and pick up his jacket. Maybe he could stay with Yuuma for awhile. He liked that idea. Shark flushed as he strapped on his helmet. Shark was quite sure he was in love with Yuuma now, even though externally he would never admit it. He was internally conflicted. There was a part of him that wanted to say how he felt, and another that told him he was an idiot and not to even try. But Yuuma was so handsome, so strong and brave in spirit. Shark found the thought of having him as a boyfriend, escorting him to fancy dinners (even though he hated that sort of thing), having motorcycle dates, holding him close and kissing his soft looking lips to be absolutely irresistible. Something was seriously wrong with him, he decided as he drove off.

He should just go home, take a cold shower and forget about this. It was ridiculous to even think that Yuuma would ever want to be with him. Yuuma couldn't see him. Shark had no idea how Yuuma even pictured him. He must seem like some voice, someone who wears a jacket with nice material that Yuuma seemed to like, but other than that...what was he exactly? Shark was a face-less person to Yuuma, just like everyone else was to the blind boy. He was average, normal, nothing special. So Yuuma wouldn't notice him as anybody who deserved to have him as anything more than a friend, which was how he treated everyone else. Regardless, Shark found himself steering towards Yuuma's street, cursing his lack of willpower. Was he some sort of weird dog on a leash, always tied to Yuuma, never able to leave him completely?

"Just get the jacket..." Shark murmured, shivering as he parked his bike. He didn't own another jacket, so he hadn't worn anything other than his shirt today. He dismounted it, tossing his helmet on the seat and approaching the gate. He rang the bell next to the entrance. Akari was quick to greet him.

"Oh, Shark! I was wondering where you were today! Yuuma's upstairs if you're looking for him. He said he was studying." She said simply, letting him in. Shark nodded in thanks and quickly entered the house, heading up to Yuuma's room.

Yuuma had taken a deep breath of relief when he'd heard the bell, having expected Kotori to arrive sooner than now. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd gotten home, but he'd switched positions on the bed several times, so that now he was sitting up with his back propped against a pillow on the wall. Thank goodness she'd shown up. He was scared she wouldn't, that she'd be so mad that she'd just give him the cold shoulder for awhile at least. Yuuma listened to the sound of footsteps approaching his door, and assuming it was Kotori who entered, stood in a flash as soon as he heard the door open.

"Kotori, I am so sorry! I know what I said wasn't easy to hear for you, and I was an idiot for dumping that on you! I totally understand why you left me alone after I said it, but you didn't have to keep me here waiting for you, worried that maybe you wouldn't come back...because you need to know Kotori that you really do mean so much to me! I can't help that I'm in love with Shark, but I don't want to lose you over this!" He paused his rambling, swallowing hard.

Yuuma had no idea that his unseeing eyes were staring straight into a pair of deep cerulean ones that were wide at the confession. Shark had just picked up his jacket off the chair by the door, about to announce his presence when Yuuma had cut him off. Too stunned to speak, Shark just stood where he was and stared at Yuuma, who looked horribly guilty and sounded completely honest, eyes full of emotion as he spoke. Shark had no doubt that Yuuma's admission that he was in love was true...it made his heart race. He couldn't help but smile warmly at his crush. He felt utterly relieved.

"So...where does that leave us then? Are we still going to be friends? Please, please say something!" Yuuma asked desperately, snapping Shark momentarily out of his little daze. He acted on impulse, stepping towards the blind boy and kissed Yuuma gently on the lips. Shark was sure to keep his body back, not touching Yuuma in any other way, so the boy had no idea who he was. He wanted to hold Yuuma close, but he was internally too nervous. Yuuma didn't even know he was there.

The blind boy's eyes widened in shock as he felt warm lips press gently against his own. He was still for a moment, mind trying to process what was happening. Was Kotori kissing him? What did that even mean? It was his first kiss...he wasn't even sure how to react. He brought his hands up towards his face, wanting to know who was kissing him, but before Yuuma's hands could reach him, Shark pulled back, stepping out of arms reach. He was smiling as he quickly headed for the door, opening it and exiting swiftly before closing it behind him.

"Wait!" Yuuma called as he heard the door close, but he knew it was too late. Now he was even more confused as he brushed his lips with his fingertips. Had Kotori kissed him? Why had she done that? What had happened exactly? He sighed sadly, wishing he wasn't blind, so that he could've known who he'd given his first kiss to. Yuuma collapsed onto his bed, arm cradling his head as a makeshift pillow, eyes staring into nothing as he tried to calm his racing mind.

Not too long after, Yuuma was awoken by the sound of his door opening. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. He began to sit up when he heard Kotori's familiar voice.

"Oh, Yuuma I am so sorry I took so long! My family would not stop singing and there was no way I could get out of there! I skipped cake and everything, like I said, so I really did get her as soon as I could!" She exclaimed, rushing over to her best friend and plopping next to him on the bed. She didn't notice how confused Yuuma looked, eyes wide in shock. But Kotori had been here earlier, hadn't she? Who did he talk to? Who had kissed him, if not her?

"I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you alone like that after school! I felt so guilty about it!" Kotori continued, still not paying attention to Yuuma enough to notice his expression. He was only half-listening to her, relieved that she wasn't mad at him, and that she'd actually shown up, but still confused. Suddenly he had an idea. He quickly stood up, walking towards the chair next to the door where he'd left Shark's jacket.

"Yuuma? Are you okay?" Kotori asked, watching as her friend felt the back of the chair, then alarmed when he felt nothing but chair, his hands began roaming almost frantically over the desk around the chair. Upon discovering that nothing was there, Yuuma quickly spun around to face Kotori's general direction.

"Kotori...is there a jacket on the floor here somewhere? Like, anywhere in the room...even under the bed?" He asked almost anxiously. Kotori frowned, quickly looking around the bedroom. She saw nothing.

"No, I don't see anything! Why? Is something wrong?" She asked in concern. Yuuma's eyes widened as suddenly it clicked in his mind what must have happened. He was internally wondering why Shark had ran off, if he'd kissed him. Surely that meant he felt the same way...but even so Yuuma's heart was racing. He was overjoyed that Shark had kissed him and if that was true then the feelings Yuuma had for him must be mutual. He grinned widely.

"Nope! Nothing at all!" He exclaimed, never feeling happier in his life.

END


End file.
